Tiger Tiger
by Bamon
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. Follow a young woman as she tries to navigate the human world after living as a Beast for so long. This story will be slightly dark and mention a fair amount of gore. If you can't handle that kind of thing then please do not read. This is definately for Sabertooth lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiger Tiger.**

Chapter One: Its all history.

She could have turned out different but sometimes these things just happen. Some things just cannot be avoided, and anyway, even if things had turned out differently who was there to say she wouldn't have turned out the same way anyway?

She barely remembered her parents. They were the usual British Middle Class type. Had a nice house, but nothing outrageously expensive. They had only just managed to move from England to Arizona, in the USA, before her mother was pregnant with her at the ripe old age of fourty five. Her father had been around fourty nine at the time. They were normal human beings. They lived boring lives, filled with work and occasionally rearing their child. She was only five years old when her parents died. She can't remember to this day how they died. She had been young, and at that age how they died or by what just hadn't mattered. All that had mattered was that she was _alone_.

She was taken to the nearby Saint Helen's Orphanage, run by Nuns of all people. She had never been the religious type, and as far as she knew neither had her parents. Still, she had been taken there, and until she reached approximately twelve years of age she had settled into the orphanage nicely, even though no one wanted to adopt her in that time. She remembered being accepted by the other children after a while, looking up to the nuns, and of course the regular visits to see the Father of the church. If only he could see the uncountable sins she had done now...

Back then she had been a good girl. She had never disobeyed nor done anything wrong. She may not have been quite as smart as some of the others, nor as sporty, nor could she even cook anything without the fire alarm going off but she tried. She_ tried_. All she had wanted was to see her peers and the adult figures in her life proud of her. Nothing more and nothing less.

However the day she started puberty was the day everything went to hell... and looking back on her life now she couldn't help but smirk in absolute delight. Boy, had she enjoyed it!

It had been like any other day really; the early morning sunlight flooded in through her window to wake her up. She had experienced her first bleeding the evening before, and although the nuns - even her favourite Sister Agatha - had helped her most admireably through it she still felt odd. She felt ashamed, a little, uneasy, uncomfortable, and boy did her body hurt! If it wasn't the cramping pain down south it was the persistant headache. Still, she woke up with a feeling of promise for some reason that day.

She heard her room door open and blinked her eyes open slightly groggy. She saw Sister Agatha there, coming to wake her as usual, but there was such a strange expression on her face. Then the nun screamed, causing her to jolt up within a second before spinning around to see what was scary behind her. There was nothing there. She turned back, only to see Sister Agatha run off. A frown appeared on her face but she shrugged it off - maybe whatever had scared her had gone away?

It was not to be though, unfortunately. Sister Agatha returned within seconds with the rest of the nuns and even Father Benedict, all of which seemed to be armed with bibles, holy crosses, and was that bottles of holy water? Father Benedict though had something else... something different... She realised it was a gun, and only half a second later he shot a spot on her bed just an inch away from her. She leapt forward in shock, and it took a few more attempts at shooting for her to realise he was trying to shoot _her_.

She parted her lips to try and ask what on earth was going on but instead of English words all that came out was a sound between a pitiful meow and immature, squeaky roar. It was as she leapt from the bed to the floor she realised she had four legs. She had little time to figure out what was going on and so embracing what instincts were trying to force their way on her, she ran.

In the end, the whole village just outside of Arizona's capital ended up chasing her out of the village complete with guns, arrows, and other makeshift weapons. With nothing on her back or to her name, she ended up lost in the wilderness with no idea how to survive. She sobbed out her grief that day, something of a complete break down, and by the time the night came she had changed.

It took her a while to realise she was a mutant. It was too late of course, because by that very first night her mutation had taken over and made itself exceptionally dominant. She had never managed to get back into her tiger form since the morning after passed, although it had done nothing to hinder her. She still had an exceptional healing ability (she was pretty sure she was immortal), heightened animal instincts and senses, as well as the ability to produce and manipulate pheromones. That little ability came in handy - she could seduce anyone or anything. It was like a love potion or spell since she could adjust the pheromones until they were the most potent for her target.

It didn't take her long to enjoy the thrill of the hunt. Tracking down her prey, fighting them and then ultimately killing them. She used every inch of their carcasses too - animals never wasted anything, after all. Of course being alone, she had no litter-mates to play with so it didn't take her long to invent her own games. For some reason humans and other mutants never did understand her games. They said they were bloody, sadistic, gory, morbid... That she was insane. Eh, those people didn't last long anyway.

At first it was easy for her to get caught, but with her mutation no one could ever keep her locked up long. She always ended up escaping, and sometimes she didn't even need to use her mutant abilities. She supposed it wasn't such a strange thing, but boy was it funny when she could get out just by flaunting her skin and riling them up a little...

She was rather beautiful, with her long, wavy black hair and piercing emerald eyes. She had quite a large bosom, with long toned legs, as well as a large, shapely rear. Her facial features could be seen as slightly masculine but on her with the pale white skin despite spending most of her time in the sun, it did look rather exotic on her. It suited her. Her full lips and soft, slender hands helped, she supposed.

In the end, she supposed it was quite a few things that led her to being as she was. Feral. It was whispered like a bad word when it came to her, and her name as 'The Beast' was legendary as well as infamous around the world at this point.

As dark, wild, and sadistic they assumed her to be though that was not all there was to her.

Sure, she enjoyed a good can can by a corpse whilst using their intestines as feather boas, but that wasn't all there was to her. Although their expressions as she took out the intestines to play with - she had kept them alive and not hurt them before doing that - was so very amusing. Perhaps it was that which others found sadistic and morbid? Humans sure were funny, strange things...

She didn't kill for sport. Sure, she enjoyed it all - but she only ever killed to eat, or defend what was hers. It was surprisingly easy to get into fights without her even trying to provoke anyone into it. The world wasn't all bunnies and rainbows as others may lead you to believe.

Anyway, the point was, she wasn't just an animal. Having been forced out of the Orphanage at twelve years old she did not have a complete education. She had never sought one anyway; her instinct told her to steer clear of all that could be deemed a threat and it was only since she was twenty years old that she had managed to gain some small amount of control and come into a city. Whilst she had used others sexually for whatever ends necessary, she refused to let any male inside her. The animal in her wanted a mate, but as none had seemed worthy as well as the fact she trusted no one she had never had sex. She had never even been to a sexual education class. She didn't read. She had forgotten how, although could identify what words meant if necessary. She had forgotten how to use cutlery, or anything technological wise actually. She didn't watch the television or the news.

Many things others took for granted she had done without. After her mutation kicked in she had been raised in the wild by herself - or more precisely her brand new animal instincts. As far as she was concerned if she wanted something, she took it and fought like hell to keep it. If someone wanted to hurt her, she fought them and if needs be eliminate the threat permenantly. She ate when she needed to eat, and when hunting she picked out the weakest living thing around although on occassion she did treat herself to nice strong piece of something. With the world developing as quickly as it was, it got harder over the years to find animals to eat so she did what anything other animal would do - pick out the easiest available livestock around. Humans. Perhaps that is why other two legged beings always tried to kill her?

At any rate, as "beast-like" as she was, in the end deep down there was still that little girl who was innocent and didn't know what she had done wrong.

Not that she'd ever admit it at any rate.

Since the food source had run down from plenty to scarce by the time she was twenty, she went back to the civilised world. After a chance run in with some kind of geek-prodigy, she managed to snag her parents' wealth and invest it until to the present day she was a multi-billionaire. Of course he only helped her to keep his life, their deal, although she made it clear if he ever betrayed her - and in her mind even a small thing could be seen as such a betrayal - he would be dead. He did not doubt her. He never said a word about her and he made sure no one could trace him to her or her to him.

She bought the penthouse of every hotel that was part of the Illumination Hotel chain - which was more luxurious and expensive then all other five star hotels put together - around the world and re-decorated to her own taste.

She was now twenty five years old, almost twenty six, and living in New York.

She had been living the life of luxury. She couldn't be touched. Or at least, if anyone tried they ended up missing. Dead, actually, but she had gotten better at covering her tracks.

There was just one problem... her biological clock was now ticking - who knew that was even a real thing?! - and she had come to the point where she just couldn't ignore it anymore. It had already been a year. However with no decent male prospects (even if she got over her multitude of issues to actually search for one and they actually understood her mindset anyway) it was limiting her options when it came to cubs.

She probably should have recognised Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted as a problem too since the pesky X-men and their enemy the Brotherhood were still trying to track her down, but she had out-witted them this long. Why concern herself with a couple of flies when she had a cub to find?

Of course, if she had known what was going to happen in the future she might just have taken the two mutant teams a bit more seriously...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Some people may recognise the lead female character (OC) from an X-men RP I used to be a part of - if you do, good for you! If you don't, then don't worry. I've tweaked her a little anyway, but she's still the girl we hate to love - just like a guilty pleasure. Normally, my lead females are good girls. This one... well, she may technically be a virgin, but apart from that she's very very wicked. This story can, and will probably, get a bit gory mostly because of her. You have been warned! Of course if you like or love Sabertooth, you'll probably like her too. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiger Tiger.**

Chapter Two: You're An Animal, Its In Your Nature.

The next day she left her penthouse suite dressed only in a red silk halter dress that showed every inch of her curves so much that she may as well have been naked. She ran her fingers through her hair, having never used a brush since her mutation activated, and walked out barefoot. She didn't have any underwear on, and the only reason she had the dress on was because the authorities liked to put her in a prison cell when she did.

For some reason humans seemed to gather their cubs in an odd sort of enclosure which was often not big enough to accomodate so many cubs and then the parents didn't even pay any attention to their cubs. The parents just talked among themselves, only paying attention when a cub went up to them and tugged on their clothing enough to warrant the attention. She'd be doing the cub a favour taking him or her away, so with that thought in mind Maria watched the cubs from the safety and shadows of the tree line that grew on one side of the enclosure. Now she just had to pick the right one for her.

An instinct in her still didn't like getting a cub this way - she was supposed to bare it in her womb! - but at the end of the day this was the best way to get the cub she wanted. She had been around the entire place called 'America' and thus far had found no male worth her time. It was time to take things into her own hands, and besides she knew the pesky instinct would go away once they had the cub for a while.

She passed over any cub that didn't have dark hair like her, then cut out those without green eyes - it wouldn't do to have the cub not look like her - and finally she looked for one of those cubs that had the right personality to be honoured with the title of being her cub. She spotted a young female cub, couldn't be more then five or six, and she was standing up to bulky (not in muscle but fat) boy who had kicked over her sandcastle in the sand box. Not only was she smaller then him but she definately weighed less. Yet, she stood up to him without fear, without hesitation, and then kicked him between the legs where it would undoubtedly hurt. Infact, the boy went down so fast and comically that Maria almost found herself laughing - the genuine her she kept buried - but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Making sure every inch of her hair was down and full of volume so it would cover her face, she walked towards the enclosure and through the gate of it. The cubs didn't pay her any attention and the few adults who bothered to look at her only looked at her with disgust and contempt before resuming their conversation. It was almost amusing they would react that way towards her when they hadn't even seen any of the things she was infamous for. Perhaps there would be time to educate them later. For now, she had a cub to take as her own.

Unfortunately what she didn't know was that the young cub she had picked out was none other then X-23 who had just the other day been rescued by the X-men, and that the woman who had brought the young cub to the park in an effort to socialise her with other cubs her age was Ameila Rosenhart, the trainee Doctor studying under Dr Hank McCoy whom she lived as well as him at the X-mansion. Maria also didn't know that her phone had a direct line to Storm, the headmistress of the school, and thus the X-men would be deployed immediately to pick up a trail to rescue the young cub. The team also included a powerful feral. She would have no chance.

Maria, however, did not know of this and thus the one cub would be the beginning of the end for her. Of course, no one could predict the wierd and often gory events that would follow. Not that there wouldn't good bits but sometimes the most memorable events tend to be the ones that are a hell of a lot darker and very, very strange.

Maria did not slow or alter her stride as she made her way through the enclosure, ignoring the parents and the odd structures inside it, as she made her way to the box filled with sand. Even as she snagged the kid up by the waist into her arms she didn't alter her stride so it wasn't until she was out of the enclosure and the cub started crying that the parents even realised something was wrong. Once out of the enclosure she broke into a run, handy slits up either side of her dress so it made for easy movement, and used her senses to make her way through the dense, wild, and overgrown forest that bordered this small green territory smack dab in the middle of a large human civilisation.

On her way back to the hotel she made sure that it was hard to get her scent; she travelled through deep mud, sources of water, and even through stinking alley ways where the scents were all so overpowering it would be almost impossible to pick up her scent. It took a while to get to her den (as she saw it, though it was the penthouse suite) coming back this way but it was instinct by now to make sure she was never followed. As soon as she was inside she locked the door before depositing the cub onto her nest of furs, cushions, and blankets that she had made the hotel use to replace the odd contraption known as a bed. How anyone could sleep in one confused her.

Without hesitation she got into the nest of furs and wrapped her arms around her brand new cub, holding the female tight to her breast as she ran her fingers through the cub's long black hair. It even had a slight wave in it much like her own. Maria knew she couldn't have chosen better - she could even smell that the cub had her own feral in her. The cub would be like her in every way. The thought made her heart warm so much that for the first time in a year (and even longer) she almost felt at peace. This was best, she decided.

The cub of course tried to squirm, although she was entirely sure what was going on. She hadn't been out of the lab long and so didn't understand things she was expected to know. She was pretty sure this woman wasn't supposed to have her but the woman hadn't hurt her yet or yelled at her or tried to use any of the scary medical equipment so she couldn't be a bad guy like the lab people were.

A rumbling purr Maria didn't even know she could do resounded in her throat. Although the cub didn't appear to look drowzy or fall asleep she did calm enough to just lay in her arms. The cub was just so tiny. Even her little fingers and toes were tiny. Just admiring the cub brought out the girl in her which had yet to fully experience the world as she should have. Motherly instincts just seemed to come naturally to her, and for the first time a genuine and friendly smile spread over her lips. She was so absorbed in her brand new cub that she didn't hear anyone coming until it was too late.

She first heard the doors of the elevator (or lift) being torn from their places and thrown across the room with a mighty force that made the walls shake. A deep fierce growl was heard and to her surprise it hadn't come from her or her cub. She knew she had to hide and protect her cub, so without hesitation she buried the cub under the furs, blankets and cushions hoping her scent covered the cub's enough so that no one knew the cub was there.

"Shh. Be quiet, stay still, and I'll get you a treat later."

Maria whispered into the blanket so only she and her cub could hear. She heard a very faint affirmative before she leapt to her feet. She was about to leave the master bedroom when suddenly about five people burst into it. They were all different ages and yet wearing the same black leather catsuit. It was the 'X' on their breast that made her realise just who they were. Of course Maria was smart enough to know she couldn't let them know she recognised them. It would be best to play the innocent human so she let fear filter into her eyes as she widened them, remembering the moment the Father had tried to shoot her so whoever the other feral was would scent her fear, and raised her hands palms foward in a strange human gesture that she assumed meant 'I mean no harm'. She had watched her prey long enough to know the gestures and words needed to get out of tough situations.

"W-whats going on?"

She asked, a real stammer in her voice as it croaked showing its lack of use in forming real words for a long period of time. Of course one would only know this if they experience in this type of thing and every person but one seemed to relax as they apparently assumed her act. Maybe it would be easier to get away then she thought.

"We're sorry ma'am but we've tracked the scent of a criminal to this address. Can you tell me if anyone is here?"

A young man asked who smelt of ice and looked just like those clones that sang that dreadful music. Maria much preferred nature's music. She had been about to shake her head from side to side in the negative when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. More like someone. He was the most beautiful male she had ever seen and she could scent the alpha feral in him too. She knew the first time her eyes clapped onto him that he was perfect to not only be her mate but father her cubs. She could see it all and suddenly she didn't need the cub anymore. He was her salvation wrapped in leather with a strong body that showed he could so effortlessly protected her. To everyone else it looked like the two ferals were having a stare off but to Maria she believed she saw interest in those dark eyes of his. Yes, he would be hers. Her gaze went back to the boy-clone despite the fact she just wanted to rub herself over her future mate.

"There was a woman. She just burst in here, saying it was the most secure place in this-"

Maria hesitated then not sure what they called this large civilsation,

"Well, the most secure place around here. She had a c-" She quickly changed cub to child despite how unfamiliar it sounded, "child with her. I was so sure she was about to kill me when she heard someone coming. It must have been you. She didn't have much time so when she went to escape I managed to snag the child and hide her. The woman left but I was so scared for the child that I kept her hidden. I was worried she'd come back."

She lied, although no one could tell - not even her male - as she had lied so much in her past that no one could tell when she did so any more.

Tentatively, Maria backed away to her nest and pulled away the blankets as well as furs to reveal the cub to their eyes. She watched with a strange pain in her chest as the child ran to her future mate. She didn't understand... She smelt no female on him. He had not been marked on his neck as he should have been. Why did he have a cub? She forced herself not to press a hand to her own stomach as she tried to figure out a reason why he'd have a cub that looked so much like him that would make so much sense that she'd still be able to bear his - their - first cub. To her fear she could not think of a single theory.

This couldn't be happening. This was the first male she had felt worthy of her. Even her feral side agreed. He was perfect. She was so sure he was meant to be hers. Why hadn't he waited for her? Surely he knew she was coming and even if he hadn't, he should have waited until the right female came along. They should have been each others firsts no matter how long either of them had been alive. Didn't he know every time she went into heat she was driven crazy because she didn't have her own mate and knowing she wouldn't have a cub in the near future? The cub couldn't be his. It didn't make sense. It couldn't. Yet, as she looked at them together she could not only see their physical similarities but the way he looked at her wrenched a cruel pain inside her chest where her heart continued beating. Something within her seemed to snap then.

She would correct this. If there was a female, or females, she'd get rid of them. She'd find out how this cub came to be, and if it was his, she'd have to kill her too. It would be like she didn't exsist once she beared her male's young, she was sure of it. That was what her instincts told her and so far they had been the only thing to stand by her.

Maria hid her mini-breakdown with ease, and all assumed the tears that seemed to be overflowing from the corners of her eyes was from the appearance of 'The Beast' in her home. Fortunately with so many different animal scents in the penthouse from her kills, as well as human scents from the cleaners (and some were from her other kills), it was impossible to pick out a single scent to identify it let alone distinguish any source for any of the scents.

She had no other option. She would make them take her home - she was sure her male lived with them - and she'd correct this big mistake. She'd work on gaining his trust, gaining his affection, and by this time next year they would be mated. She was sure of it. She would make his life perfect, and in doing so build the perfect life for the two of them as well as their future family. All she had to do was make sure everyone believed her to just be an innocent random woman they had met. They wouldn't understand her past. Her male would, and she'd tell him as soon as they were mated - she promised herself - but in the mean time she would have to wait. There would be no secrets between the two of them.

Slowly, Maria stood up and gave the most helpless look to the boy-clone which wasn't hard considering how wretched she was feeling and pleaded her case as believeably as she could.

"P-please take me with you. I... I don't feel safe here any more. She... She could come back."

She whispered, and to her delight all the X-men agreed although her male seemed a bit wary. That would change soon though. She'd find out where he worked and then join herself as his assistant. That way she could have a bigger role in his life and know everything about his life. She'd make it better, set up their future, and in time he'd realise she was the one for him as she had the second she laid eyes on him. It would not be like the Father or Sisters who had betrayed her or the village people running her out of the village which such dangerous weapons it was only her new powerful quick healing that had kept her alive and relatively sane that night. She had learnt then no one could be trusted but one's mate. Her feral side taught her that.

Finally, everything was going to be better. Her dreams would come true and no one was going to get in her way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I absolutely loved writing this chapter and so impressed with myself getting another chapter out already for one of my stories in such a short period of time. This chapter however made me cry a fair bit (although some of that could because I'm home alone after my parents left for holiday this morning). I sympathise with Maria, and feel so sorry for her. Its easy to see why she has turned out as she had, and honestly I don't blame her clinging to Logan as if he was her own personal life raft. Living in the wild for so long after that traumatic 'human' past she had, she had to learn quickly to survive and the only way she could do that - especially since she was so young at the start - was to rely on her animalisitic feral instincts. Over her time back with humans when she eventually re-entered the human world wasn't all good and easy either. When she simply continued to follow her feral instincts all the authorities, humans and mutants alike, terrorised her for doing so without even considering her past or how she got the way she is. So to her everyone else in the world is not to be trusted, and then the first male feral she has seen that fits her dream of the perfect man comes in - rather like a hero as well, and all alpha - its easy to see why she clung to him as her future so quickly.

Anyway! Thankyou for all your reviews - and no I didn't eat anything strange before starting this story Rosmund - and let me know what you think of this chapter and my OC. I sincereley hope she isn't a Mary-Sue in any way. I always try to make my OCs original and full of both weaknesses as well as strengths.

For a while now I've believed a few of the 'villans' we see nowadays didn't deserve the bad ending (either death or imprisonment) for doing what they did which was a result of a horrific past. I recently watched a movie where this woman who was deserted by her father at such a very young age - younger then ten probably - that when she found the one which turned out to be her future boss when was over twenty that she did have a slight obsession and over protectiveness of him. This fit in well with my previous RPG character, and so I've decided to play it out in my own way and make sure she gets the happy ending she deserves.

So that explains it all. XD Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiger Tiger.**

Chapter Three: I Can't Be Tamed.

The second the Blackbird had landed and the door opened Maria bolted out of the man-made flyer. Disgust flooded through her at how the whole room around her was as man-made as the vehicle she had come out of. Where was the nature? How could her mate survive in this place? She didn't understand it but she knew she had other things to worry about. She watched cautiously as the X-men left the Blackbird and watched her mate closely as he walked over to the small group that had come to welcome them back. The cub was still in her mate's arms, and she found herself watching the pair to see if the mother of this cub would appear.

_'Hello.'_

The voice suddenly appeared in her head and within a second later Maria had spun around to face where the voice had come from, the skirt of her dress following the sudden movement her slim figure had executed. Her eyes narrowed at the bald man in the wheelchair. She wanted to snarl at the intrusion but she forced herself to repress it. For now she had to appear human. She couldn't let them know her true intentions, and so she forced herself to straighten up as she put a peaceful expression on her face.

"Hello."

She mimicked, still getting used to talking and making it seem like she hadn't gone a long time without it. She was far more used to communicating with body language as well as vocal growls, snarls, hisses, and purrs.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I run this school for mutants and, of course, the X-men. Its a pleasure to meet you, miss...?"

He spoke, his voice smooth and everything an english gentleman should be not that Maria would know that.

Maria found herself realising why her mate was here. He had been waiting for her! He knew his mate was just like him, and where better to go then a place where some like their kind could end up? She had heard of this place of course and it was the largest mutant territory in the world. Relief flooded through her as she realised he had waited for her, although the mystery of that cub had yet to be solved.

She hadn't given her name in years and so found herself hesitating the slightest bit before giving a name that wasn't entirely true.

"Maria Hart."

Came the response as she stepped closer to the male known as Charles. Having seen others do this upon introduction to others she raised her right hand towards him and forced herself not to cringe or flinch as he shook her hand gently. The only person she wanted touching her was her mate but she knew for now if she was going to stay close to him she would have to make others think she was as normal as everyone else.

"May I ask what your mutation is my dear?"

Charles asked softly. She narrowed her eyes at him briefly before glancing around subtly to see others waiting for her response. She decided to go for a small slice of honesty.

"Excelled Agility."

Technically she did have supernatural agility, it came with the feral package, and thus wasn't a lie. However she couldn't let anyone know of her feral nature yet. After all they may end up putting two and two together to realise she was infact 'The Beast'. She'd never be able to get close to her mate then so the lies, for now, will necessary. She would tell her mate the truth however once they had marked each other and she was with cub. She would not lie to her mate in any way.

As she scanned the area once again she soon saw a sight she did not like. A flame haired female was talking to her mate. Not only that but she was practically dripping in lust and her pheromones seemed to be doing just the job to entice her mate. The female was even playing with the cub in her mate's arms! Maria couldn't believe this. She was right there infront of her mate and he was responding to this threat's advances. What did she have that she didn't? She could be good with cubs! She was sure of it she just needed to bear one before she could prove it. It was taking all the self control she had not to go over there and teach that red head a lesson she definitely deserved.

The redhead was just flaunting every inch of her body. Why couldn't anyone else see this? Why wasn't anyone doing anything about that harlot? Maria knew she had no choice; she had to send that female a firm message. She would give only one warning. In the animal kingdom she didn't even deserve that but she knew killing the redhead infront of her mate could end up being bad for her especially with so many witnesses. They wouldn't understand and just try to hurt her like the other human based authorities.

Maria walked as calmly as she could over to her mate and stood beside him although she was infront just enough to show in the animal kingdom he was hers in possession and to protect. She narrowed her eyes at the female although she put a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'm Maria, and you are?"

She asked politely, although any animal would notice the fierce warning in her tone. Maria out of the corner of her eye noticed the young cub seemed to notice what everyone else did not. She was disappointed her mate hadn't picked up on it but she was pretty sure he had been around non-ferals so long that his instincts had probably gotten rusty. Some time with her and he'd realise what she had the moment they met. She was sure of it.

"Doctor Jean Grey. Its a pleasure to meet you."

The words were said pleasant enough but Maria picked up on the superior undertone that didn't hesitate in telling Maria just where Jean thought she belonged and with who she didn't. It seemed this female was more intelligent then Maria initially thought. It didn't change that the female was a vain threat that she would eliminate. Noticing a particular ring on the female's finger, Maria couldn't help but smile.

"Likewise, and I'm sure I'd say the same for your fiancee if or when I meet him."

Maria responded, making it clear to the female that as she was mated then she had no claim on Logan. He was hers, Maria's, and she would not have some jumped-up female try to take him away from her. The words also helped to create distance between her mate and the threat which of course pleased Maria. Deciding it would be best to get her mate away from this female, Maria turned and took the cub from a surprised and bewildered Logan's arms before walking leisurely out of the hanger. As she expected her mate quickly followed after her - most likely for his cub although she liked to think it was for her - and so Maria made her way down the corridor to where she saw one of those strange lifts that would take her up to another level of this building.

She couldn't help but add a little sway into her walk, hoping to show off her best assets whilst she walked, before turning around inside the lift. She watched as her mate barely made it inside the lift before the doors closed, a suspicious look on his face that made Maria feel another bout of pain within her chest. She kept telling herself things would get better soon and he'd be hers but it didn't stop her from hurting every time he did something like that.

"She's a cute child," Maria began, "Is she yours?"

Maria knew she was fishing but she had to know what was going on with her mate's life thus far and the most important part was finding out if he was single as well as if he had cubs. If he had a partner or cubs then it would be her job to eliminate them. After all, he was rightfully hers and in the animal kingdom you had to take what was yours and protect it with everything you had. This was exactly what Maria was going to do.

"She's my sister."

Logan responded gruffly, which after all was sort of true. He wasn't her father. She was his clone, but since he didn't want Laura to be anymore effected by her childhood then she already was had decided he may as well call her his sister. At least that way she had family and it was a nicer way to say what she really was in relation to him.

Maria was absolutely thrilled at his answer. He had no cubs! Of course this cub was his sister. They looked so similar that it explained everything. She'd still be his first in every way and he'd be hers. The cub would be no threat to her as long as it didn't object to her mating with Logan - then it would have to be eliminated. She bounced the cub a little, doing her best to show off what maternal skills she had so he'd know she would be a good mother for their future cubs.

"Oh. Well that explains why you two look so alike. Do you have any other family?"

She enquired, subtly asking about his relationship status although he seemed to be oblivious to this.

"No, just the two of us. Theres the kid too, but she ain't mine. I just look out for her."

She paused slightly as she learned of another female in his life. She would have to find this 'kid' and see if it was any kind of threat to her future mate-ship with Logan.

"It must be hard, looking after the two of them on your own."

Maria responded casually, using one hand to rub down the cub's back in a further demonstration of her maternal skills.

"We survive."

Logan grunted, at which point the lift doors opened. Maria followed Logan out but when he reached his arms out to take the cub from her arms she hesitated.

"She's already settled in my arms. Why don't you show me to your room and I can settle her down for you? I'm sure she'd appreciate a woman's touch."

Maria quickly stated, although she knew she was practically pleading. She hoped he did not pick up on it. She just really had to know where his den was. That way even when it took so long for them to be mates she could still sneak in during the night to feel his touch whilst he was asleep. She was sure he'd be a cuddler and the thought of his arms around her, even if he didn't know it was her, made her very happy. He seemed to look at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding and turning away to lead her to his room. She once again felt a little hurt he'd even consider she was up to something but felt it lessen as he showed her to his room. She must have passed the first test! So with a happy smile she followed after him like a happy puppy who had finally done the first thing to please its owner.

When they finally got to his room she could practically smell his scent oozing from it. She told herself soon her scent would be there too but for now relished in his scent and the fact after she had been in there his scent would be all over her - as if he was marking her. Oh yes, today was getting better and better. She followed him inside and upon spotting the smaller single bed inside put the cub on it before tucking her in. Making sure the cub was tucked in and falling asleep, she then straighted up from her bent over position - a position she hoped would let him see for himself how fully curved she was - and turned round to face Logan who was stood near his own larger double sized bed. A bed Maria hoped to lay in one day in the future.

"Thanks. She's never gotten to sleep so quickly before."

He said in that classic rough and husky voice that sent happy chills down Maria's spine. He was so seductive without even trying. She licked her lips briefly, hoping to cure her suddenly dry mouth, before smiling bashfully. She didn't know whys he was suddenly feeling so shy infront of her mate but could only accredit it to the fact she so wanted him to approve of her.

"Like I said, she probably just needs a woman's touch. A girl will always relate to another better then a male, and honestly, she needs a woman who can relate to her."

Maria paused then, a look in her eyes telling Logan she wanted to say more but wasn't sure it was in her right to say it. He gave her a little nod to tell her to go ahead and so Maria did.

"Its just... that Jean woman? I mean, I know I don't know her that well but she doesn't really seem the best suited to relate to Laura. Jean is so... serious and mature. She seems like the type of woman thats overly dedicated to her job, and with a fiancee as well... I don't think she's the type that'll sit down in the mud and help Laura make mud pies, or play in the forest. I could be wrong, of course, but its just an observation."

She felt a little smug that she could see by the look in his eyes that Logan was seriously considering her statement. Not only had she told some half truths but she had also alienated her threat from the running of acquiring Logan as well. Jean really did not know who she was messing with.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter for all you Tiger Tiger fans! I'm supremely proud of this one, and don't worry - Jean will get hers!

Cherylnixon - Aww, thankyou. I hope this chapter is as great as the last one!

LilRed59 - I'm so glad the first chapter made you laugh. I had to admit, I laughed at the feather boa part to of the first chapter. Maria is definitely my favourite character. Mostly because I can get out all those naughty dark thoughts no one really admits they have!

Guest - Wow, thankyou so much for all the compliments! It makes me so happy you're not only enjoying it but my fears of my OC being a Mary-Sue are unfounded. I never thought people would like as much as they do but it makes me so happy they do. I thought it may be a bit too dark for some or she'd be misunderstood but clearly I'm wrong.

Krikanalo - Thankyou honey! She'll develop even more as the plot goes on. Hopefully though she'll never be normal. She's a lot more fun this way! Haha.


End file.
